User talk:Dopp
IRC Hello. To communicate with the members of the CPFW live, please visit the IRC. http://webchat.freenode.net/#clubpenguinfanon Our channel is #clubpenguinfanon We'd love to have you join the other fellow users here. --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'User:Swiss Ninja']] [[User Talk:Swiss Ninja|'Come Talk to me. Don't Worry, I'll Respond....Eventually.']] 02:33, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- PS, can i be promoted? what are you doing!--King of cp 00:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : I'm bringing the content back. It's destructive to remove so much of it. Please only add new content, or explain to me more about why you think this should be removed. I don't see where it's offensive. Thanks. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) REPORT Hi dopp user named Sk8itbot08 DELETE all the content of the page King of Cp i am restoring all the content and an user named awsome dood create an article named sxy dood and Sk8itbot08 made an article named danny the elefant is full of spam i hope you do something please reply --King of cp 23:54, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know You can ban Austin or try to restore content all you want. Fact of the matter is that the whole community bailed in November, and even now are "importing" new users to our self hosted CPFW. We did that because of the autocratic actions of a particular website hosting company. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 17:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Sheepman! You're welcome to copy content and make the new wiki available to users -- that's totally within reason. You're *not* allowed to vandalize this wiki or ban users for no reason. This space is available for club penguin fans to use if they choose to use it, and no one is allowed to force them either way. Wikia is well aware of your position, and you are well aware of Wikia's. Do we really need to keep having this conversation? --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:10, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course we do. Wikia don't seem to realise that any random banning we do is exactly what they used to do, and therefore cannot punish us for it. Of course that assumes there is some sort of "fairness" in place, but fairness went extinct here last november. And the vandalism accusations? That's a little rich from where I stand. Oasis seemed like vandalism to me. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 17:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I hear you. And I'm glad you're happy with the new wiki. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::No comment on my accusations? --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 17:22, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::: *shrugs* Not really. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably feel the same way. You believed you owned the space, and then it changed against your wishes. I'm glad you made a new space that gives you real control over it. And it's unfortunate that the situation hurt you guys so bad that you feel the need to keep yelling about it. I can't control what happened (in fact, I wasn't even here -- i've only been with Wikia for a month). My job is just to make some peace with respect for both your community's feelings and Wikia's legal policies. I don't think you're a jerk. You're just frustrated. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for unbanning me! You see, Sheepman was incorrect in saying that I hadn't done anything for the wiki. I made lots of my own stuff back in the day, but some of it got deleted. Thank you for unbanning me! -1337doom : You're welcome! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ehm what the hell is happend here??? --King of cp 00:55, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Report Hi Dopp im here to report King of CP. He is well like his name suggests he has declared himself ruler of the whole wiki. And he deleted A bunch of pages and changed some DRASTICALLY. So could you maybe deal with him? First: i am NOT ruler of the whole wiki you are wrong on that SECOND!!: i delete content but im NOT deleting anymore you are wrong of that THIRD!!: Yes i change some pages drastically but is completely legal change pages you are wrong on that too. --King of cp 2 13:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) powers and all that It's okay. I don't really use them. plus, this place is like a wasteland. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310''']]-YOU MAGGOTS!-Private Eastshield 23:55, April 30, 2011 (UTC) explain Dopp i NEVER blanked pages again i NEVER delete content again and i am not unfollow the CPFW rules i never delete content again. --King of cp 2 13:53, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Moved Hi dopp, I forgot to tell you I moved to the new wiki, so I won't be on here anymore --FOR CLUB PENGUIN, TRAINS, TRANSFORMERS, LEGO, GAOGAIGAR, AND GUNDAM! 00:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :Got your message. have fun! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 16:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:MESSAGE ON ANNIEMOOSE98's TALK PAGE Hello Dopp, Sorry for the late reply. I have had a lot on my mind and have almost given up on the wiki until I received your message today while attempting to relive my "glory days" as a Bureaucrat on this once proud wiki. I, after receiving your message today, felt inspired to bring this wiki back. To begin this plan, I will first need to clean up the wiki. This will help bring it back to the days pre-Wikia Skin disaster. Then, I will begin the content. I can use all the help I can get right now. --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 23:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Also, in regards to my above message, I will also require the help of Wikia Staff to get rid of the vandals and the Redlinks the Old Regime left behind... --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 12:55, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Hello? Anyone home? --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 01:00, October 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Anniemoose -- sounds like a good plan! Looking forward to seeing what you do. You have all the tools you need as an admin to be a good admin. --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC)